


just to know you're alive

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insomnia, Nightmares, Sympathy, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the look of a nightmare all too well. Lucina talks to Inigo after a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to know you're alive

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any+/any, comforting someone after a nightmare_

She woke up before the sun rose that morning to find him by the fire pit, shoulders slumped and his hair and clothing a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept, which alarmed her; even though he was known for keeping late hours she'd never known him to be an insomniac.

But most telling of all was his face. When he looked up at the sound of her footsteps, his eyes were bleary and he had the look of a frightened animal. He tried to turn away but she was at his side in an instant.

"Good morning."

"Lucina...lovely Lucina," he said, but his words lacked the usual energy behind them. "What a pleasure to see you this fine morning!"

"Inigo, don't start."

"I mean it." He forced a smile. "Can't a man call the woman he loves lovely without getting the third degree?"

"Not that. I mean...don't pretend you were just waiting for me all night," she said, putting an arm around him. "I'm one of the few people who knows what's really behind those smiles. And I've had enough nightmares to know what the aftermath looks and feels like."

" _Nightmare?_ Lucina, don't be silly, why would I have a silly bad dream? I just...wanted to wake up extra early and train this morning!"

" _Inigo._ " She cupped his chin in her hand, and his arms immediately went around her, his face against her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Just...let me hold you for a moment. Please." His voice shook. "Just to know you're here." She blinked before relaxing into and returning the embrace, hands resting comfortingly on his back. She felt him shaking, obviously trying not to cry. Not the reaction of someone who merely had a "silly bad dream".

He loosened his hold moments later, looking up at her with the ghost of a real smile. She brushed his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. Mentally, at least." He leaned against her. "I dreamed I lost you, Lucina. I watched you die, and when I woke up I didn't want to go back to sleep." He tightened his hold again. "Please, don't ever do anything so reckless...I know you've been trying to take better care of yourself lately, but-"

"I won't," she promised. "I don't intend to die and leave you, or the others, anytime soon. I can't save our future from ruin if I'm dead, after all." That got a small chuckle out of him, oddly enough, and his smile grew.

"I love you," he said. "I know I tell you that a dozen times a day, but I mean it, and I'll tell you as long as you want to hear it."

"I know." She loved him too, bad habits and flaws and faked smiles and all. And now that he'd stopped flirting with other girls for good, she knew he meant it. "You should get some rest. We don't have anything too important going on today, so you can afford it."

"Man, we're not even married and you're already smothering me," he teased, and she didn't have the heart to get annoyed this time. She helped him back to their tent and he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

She stayed by his side all morning.


End file.
